The Bane of Olympus
by Ice Blue Moon
Summary: When two demigods were rescued by Percy and his friends and are brought to Camp Half Blood,they realized their lives are in mortal danger because an ally of Kronos will use the two to find the information of the Ophiotaurus.


**The Bane of Olympus**

_By: Sakura-Andrea_

Chapter 1: A Weird Guy Saves Me and My Friend from a Monster

Okay, let me get this straight: I am NOT a weirdo. People may think I'm one because I can't read well and I can't sit still even for a minute. What seems to be weirder to me is the fact that I can control water, even though I have hydrophobia. But my best friend, Anya, says I'm just a special kid.

Oops, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kelsey, a thirteen years old girl. I'm actually an orphan because my mom died in a car crash and the fact that I never knew my father. So I lived with Anya since she invited me to live with her.

Well, let's stop talking here and I'll tell you something that changes mine and Anya's life forever.

We were walking around the museum, looking at different Greek statues and artifacts. I was getting bored so I decided to listen to some music from my iPod. We stopped by a statue of a woman with snakes for her hair. When Mr. Santiago discussed to us about Greek gods and goddesses, Anya poked at me and I removed my earphones.

"Mr. Santiago?"I asked.

"Who is the god of the seas?" Mr. Santiago questioned me.

I looked around and saw a statue of a Greek God whose name is carved in ancient Greek. When I looked closer at the statue, the name becomes clearer to me. I looked back at Mr. Santiago, beaming proudly.

"Poseidon." I answered.

Mr. Santiago nodded.

After we moved on, Anya approached me and pointed at four persons hanging around near Poseidon's statue. One is a seventeen years old guy who is carrying his ballpoint pen, another is a guy who wears a floppy red cap and walks a bit weird, the other one is a girl who is at least sixteen years old and the other girl seems to be the same age as me is staring at the two of us. They seem to be talking about something important because as far as I could see, they looked worried about something.

We came closer to them, but before I could ask them something, Dr. Chang, our vice principal, approached us.

"Oh, Dr. Chang." said Anya. "Is there anything you want from us?"

He pulled both of our hands and took us to another room. When he closed the door, he seems to have changed his form because the next thing I knew, Anya looked paled and terrified.

"What are you?" I asked, terrified.

"Silence!" yelled Chang. "I will do the questioning here!"

I clenched my fists, ready to fight him. I don't care what he is or who he is as long as he doesn't hurt Anya. I was about to punched him but before I could deliver it to him, he pinned me to the wall. He seems to, like, have a tail because the next thing I knew, he injected something on me which feels familiar, it feels like poison.

"You, insufferable, little girl!" screamed Chang. "You think you could defeat me with just that?!"

Chang began choking me, as if he wanted something from me and I couldn't tell it to him. While he is choking me, Anya grabbed a metal stick and whacked him on the head. Chang released me and grabbed Anya by the neck. But before he could slam her to the wall, the guy we saw near Poseidon's statue barged in and clicked his ballpoint pen, which turned into a celestial bronze sword. Behind him are the ones who accompanied him near the statue earlier, getting their weapons ready.

"Three more half bloods, eh?" growled Chang as he threw Anya to the wall. "This is getting more exciting!"

"Half bloods?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

Chang ignored me and swung his tail to the two girls. The older one managed to dodge it easily but the one with the same age as me was slammed to the wall.

"ANDREA!" the three of them yelled.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," said Chang, pinning this Andrea-girl to the wall. "You only have two choices: one, tell us the information about the Ophiotaurus and I'll let go of your friend or two, she'll die a very painful death!"

Chang began squeezing Andrea on the wall. Percy was about to step in and say a word but I sprang on to Chang and pierced him with a tempered steel knife, which my mom gave me before she died. Chang shrieked in pain as the taller girl shoots arrows at him.

"Grover, get Anya out of here!" commanded Percy as he slashed his sword on Chang's chest. "Annabeth, help me get Kelsey away from the manticore!"

Grover carried Anya away from Chang while Percy lured Chang away from me as Annabeth pulled me away from him. When we were about to leave the room, Chang's eyes began to flicker with anger and charged straight at us. Annabeth readied her crossbow but before she could hit him, Chang turned into dust. When we looked up, Andrea was already lowering her crossbow.

"Thanks," I said to Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Andrea. "If it wasn't for you four, I could have sworn we would be killed."

"No problem." replied Percy with a huge grin.

"By the way," said Anya. "How did you know our names?"

"Grover, the satyr, keeps an eye on both of you." explained Annabeth.

Andrea came closer to Percy, with a concern look on her face.

"Percy, maybe we should tell them now." she whispered to him.

"Tell us what?" said Anya, loudly. Unfortunately, she can be nuisance because she tends to eavesdrop on other people.

Percy stared at Annabeth, Grover and Andrea and turned to us. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"You two are half bloods." said Percy.

"Half what?" me and Anya asked at the same time.

"Half bloods. Half mortal and half god."

"Oh…"

After Percy told us we're half bloods, Anya and I began asking him all sorts of questions until he became fed up and stormed out of the room.

"Did we just say something?" I asked.

"Naah…he's just fed up with your questions." replied Andrea.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

Annabeth checked her watch and glanced at Grover and Andrea. She then grabbed our hands and we went out of the room.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Anya.

"To Camp Half Blood." replied Grover.

"What's that?"

"We'll explain on the way," said Annabeth as she hurried us out to the museum. "But first thing's first, we need to find Percy."

We looked around the area and found him near the entrance. Annabeth grabbed him and we head out for Camp Half Blood.


End file.
